Pardon My French
by Angry lil' elf
Summary: The only thing worse than cheating on your fiancee, is cheating on her with her part-Veela sister-in-law as Harry is about to find out. Harry/Fleur.
1. Chapter 1

Pardon My French

Summary: The only thing worse than cheating on your fiancée is cheating on her with her part-Veela sister-in-law. Harry/Fleur pairing.

 **A/N: welcome everyone. In case any of you are wondering if you have seen a story like this before, that is because there is in fact a story like this, written by Tintern Abbey who had recently reposted the story. But sadly, Tintern doesn't want to continue the story as they couldn't think of what to write for the next chapter. After reading the original, I contacted Tintern and asked for permission to adopt the story or least do my own version. So here is my version of Pardon My French, enjoy…**

…

 _Chapter 1: First Fatal Kiss…_

"You let her kiss you!"

"She had too much champagne, Ginny!"

"She's _sixteen!_ "

"She's French. She's probably been drinking champagne since she was two."

Harry was having an unpleasant day. He was celebrating Victoire Weasley's third birthday with his fiancée's family at Bill and Fleur's house. On a scale of one to ten, with one being listening to Mrs Figg talk about her cats and ten being encountering Voldemort, this was sitting on four-and-a-half rapidly approaching five. Emphasis on rapidly.

"She's sixteen years old, Harry! She was sitting so close to you, she might as well have been sitting on you!" Ginny snapped angrily and Harry sighed in defeat. This had begun when Fleur's younger sister Gabrielle, who Harry found more annoying than alluring, had sat so closely to Harry, in plain view of Ginny and Harry had stupidly allowed the younger sister of Fleur kiss him three times on the cheek. Again, in plain view of Ginny.

Ginny didn't like Gabrielle all that well. She didn't like Fleur that much either, especially when Fleur was the one who threw the party. Harry hadn't wanted the day to go like this; he should've moved away from Gabrielle before she even laid her lips to his cheek but he was too polite to move away from her. If Gabrielle hadn't made Harry her lifelong lust object, Harry wouldn't be having this argument with Ginny.

"For the last time, Ginny, I didn't encourage Gabrielle!" Harry protested stressing his innocence.

"We've been engaged for a month! I can't believe it's taken you that long for you to become the future bored husband with the wandering eye!" Ginny snarled "I've seen the way that baby harlot looks at you, so don't think I've been blind!"

Harry sighed in defeat. Why couldn't Gabrielle chase after wizards her own age he asked himself then he wouldn't have this problem.

"Ginny, the last thing I want is _Boy Who Lived leaves fiancée for teen mistress_ all over the Daily Prophet tomorrow!"

Ginny stiffened at this and Harry winced. Maybe it was bad to use the words teen mistress in that sentence he realised.

"I'm going to talk to George and Angelina" she said stiffly in a manner reminiscent of her older brother Percy and she stormed off to talk to George and his girlfriend. The way she talked so stiffly would've made Harry laugh but there wasn't much to laugh about. It had been the wrong day to leave his Invisibility cloak at home and he called himself an Auror?

At this moment, Gabrielle caught Harry's eye, hoping that she could signal him to carry her off into a big closet for a tawdry affair which didn't exist. But try telling that to Ginny.

Painfully aware of how many people had been watching the spectacle between Harry and his fiancée, Harry decided to retreat indoors where he could get away from everyone and indulge in Bill's finest Firewhiskey. But what Harry didn't expect was to run into Fleur sitting in the sitting room, drinking a full glass of wine.

"Oh! Sorry! I didn't mean to-" Harry began.

"No, no! It's fine" Fleur said airily. Since getting married to Bill and living in England for the past five years, Fleur had lost most of her French accent but it often came out when she was stressed or angry.

"Please, have a seat" the part-Veela offered and Harry quietly complied with Fleur's request. Despite knowing Fleur for a long time since his fourth year at Hogwarts and getting used to her Veela nature, Harry still couldn't refuse her anything.

"Have some wine" Fleur offered and with a dainty flick of her wand, she conjured a glass and filled it to the brim. Harry found that the wine was a much nicer substitute to the firewhiskey and he was having a lovely conversation with Fleur about her daughter Victoire who looked every inch her mother in miniature form.

It was a few minutes in the conversation that Harry was struck with an idea that could possibly help with his Gabrielle-Ginny problems. Emphasis on possibly.

"…have not decided whether she will go to Hogwarts of Beauxbatons, but we don't have to worry about that for another…"

"Fleur, can I ask you something?" Harry cut her off.

"Of course, Harry" Fleur smiled indulgently.

"I don't really know how to put this and I'm not sure if you've noticed but your sister Gabrielle's crush on me is getting a little… inappropriate and it really upsets Ginny, who won't even…" Harry began but stopped when he saw Fleur's eyes become bright and watery.

Merlin's balls. Harry should've known that Fleur was sensitive about her darling baby sister. He should've remembered that fact but he went and put his foot in his mouth. He was having a bad day today.

"Of course" Fleur said shakily "At anyone else's party, the guests would've all been happy. But it makes perfect sense for someone to be upset at my party!" she almost sobbed as she drained half her glass of wine before refilling it.

"Umm… Fleur? Is something wrong?" Harry asked wondering if he should leave Fleur to cry alone.

"Bill's darling _maman_ does not think I am right for her darling son! I invite her to ze party to be polite and she cannot be 'appy wiz anything! And Bill does nozzing to stop her as she is always right!" Fleur almost yelled "I am a silly French Veela who can do nozzing right in 'er eyes!" she sobbed.

Harry was at a loss what to say and he was prepared to leave the room to give Fleur some privacy but again he was too polite to leave.

"Oh but 'Arry, why are not drinking?" Fleur suddenly asked "I do not like to drink alone" she said and she immediately refilled Harry's glass and Harry was forced to drink to keep Fleur happy.

Over the next few minutes, the pair of them became a little tipsy and Harry couldn't help stare at Fleur who looked much less predatory and annoying than Gabrielle. In fact, she looked terribly appealing as she sat on the couch with her shining blue eyes and her silvery blonde hair cascading down her shoulders as she held her wine glass.

"Come sit by me, Harry" Fleur said patting the space next to her on the couch "I feel like you are my only friend right now. These Weasleys will be the death of us, won't they?

Harry stumbled to sit by the part-Veela as he still couldn't refuse her, as well being rather tipsy himself.

"Do you remember when we first met?" Fleur asked him "How I called you a little boy?"

"Yeah, it got on my nerves a bit" Harry chuckled.

"You're not a little boy anymore" Fleur stated as she looked at Harry with blatant interest.

"Thanks."

"Your eyes are very green, Harry" Fleur suddenly said.

"That's what everyone says" Harry replied tiredly having heard the sentence once too often.

"They are _very_ green" Fleur said emphatically as she leaned towards Harry and he leaned towards her.

What happened next was Harry's lips colliding with Fleur's. Under normal circumstances, they would've quickly moved away but for some reason, they kept kissing until it turned into a full-blown snogging session. There was a sound of glass breaking but neither Harry nor Fleur seemed to care as they were lost in each other's taste and feel. Fleur laid back on the couch so that Harry could properly straddle her.

Five minutes of pure heaven passed for Harry until the need for oxygen became too great and he suddenly realised what he was doing to his future wife's sister-in-law. They had been _snogging!_ Harry had been snogging Fleur like she was a full course dinner and he were a starving man. His glasses askew, Harry mentally told himself off for doing exactly what Ginny accused him of doing.

But on the bright side it was far better than having a tawdry affair with a sixteen-year-old girl.

"Umm…" Harry mumbled awkwardly.

"Oh!" Fleur responded as she too looked embarrassed by what they had done.

Harry quickly rolled off Fleur falling to the floor with a thump and quickly stood up, smoothing the wrinkles in his shirt and Fleur stood up to smooth out her clothes and straighten her hair.

"I'm sorry! I don't know what came over me" Harry said awkwardly.

"It is alright, Harry" Fleur replied "It was my fault entirely!" she stated.

"We'll blame it on the wine and forget this happened" Harry said.

"Good idea" Fleur agreed.

"Yeah… so…" Harry muttered.

The pair succeeded in acting like rational adults for about three seconds before entering a snogging session once again and Harry was lost in the feel and taste of Fleur's soft lips. It wasn't all that surprising that Fleur was an excellent kisser, whether it be her Veela nature or if she'd had practice beforehand. Not that it mattered to Harry right now as he snogged Fleur like there was no tomorrow and she snogged him back just as fiercely.

Three minutes passed before Harry reluctantly pulled away with the excuse of needing the toilet and he quickly rushed to the toilet, locked the door behind him and sat on the highly-polished seat and went over what had happened.

 _Good Godric, he cheated on Ginny!_ Harry had gone from mildly inappropriate to downright horrible and depraved! He began mulling over the ramifications of kissing his future sister-in-law and what might happen if Ginny or even Bill found.

 _Knock, knock, knock._

"Anyone in there?" a voice asked from the other side of the door.

 _Bollock!_ It was Bill! Harry immediately thought Fleur had told her husband what Harry had done to her and Bill had come to find and castrate him for kissing his wife and cheating on his baby sister.

"Umm…. Yes?" Harry responded uncertainly.

"Everyone's wondering where you are, Harry" Bill's voice replied "It's almost time for cake" he said.

"Uhh… be out in a minute!" Harry answered before standing up and flushing the toilet to make it sound he had just used it and quickly washed his hands before opening the door to reveal Bill.

Bill was smiling. Not a creepy I'm-going-to-kill-you smile but a genuine I'm-so-happy-we're-going-to-be-brothers-in-law smile.

"Thanks" Bill grinned before entering the toilet to use it. Harry quickly exited the house where he sighted Hermione and Ron apparating outside the gate and walking onto the grounds. Ginny at this moment looking much calmer than before was about to walk to up to Harry.

But sadly, at this moment, Gabrielle along with two of her giggling friends walked by Harry and she winked at Harry flirtatiously. Ginny's face transformed into a murderous scowl and she stalked off to talk to her parents.

"What's wrong with Ginny?" Ron asked Harry.

"It's a long story" Harry replied depressively.

 _TO BE CONTINUED…_


	2. Chapter 2

Pardon My French

Chapter 2.

…

A few weeks had passed since Victoire's birthday meaning that Harry didn't have to see Fleur and feel the uncontrollable urge to snog her. But the problem with being engaged to Ginny was that the Weasleys were a large family and family get-togethers tended to happen quite often. Molly had decided to host a family picnic at the Burrow. But with all the Weasleys there, it also meant that Fleur was going to be there as well. Harry had exchanged an awkward "Hi" with Fleur who greeted him back just as awkwardly before they quickly moved away lest anyone caught on to what happened between them just a few weeks ago at Victoire's birthday.

On the plus side, Ginny was in a much better mood as Gabrielle wasn't with them and she had even commented "Thank Merlin that shameless little tart isn't here!"

As everyone sat down on the picnic blanket, Harry found himself staring at Fleur uncomfortably. Why did he feel the urge to grab Fleur and snog her for everyone to see?! And Bill looked particularly dangerous the way the midday shade and sun cast shadows on his scarred face under the tree.

Percy then caught Harry's attention. "Harry, might I ask what your opinion on Floo Powder abuse is?" he asked in an upright officious manner.

"Pardon?" came Harry's reply. Percy straightened up on his corner of the blanket, clearly overjoyed to discuss something incredibly boring in mundane detail.

"There are some members of the Magical community that use Floo powder… recreationally," Percy began.

"Isn't that what you normally do?" Harry said.

Percy shook his head and replied, "Oh certainly not! Normal witches and wizards don't use Floo Powder in _that_ way," he said. "These social degenerates I speak of, have found a rather dangerous way of using Floo Powder, to put it delicately," he added.

Harry must've still had the clueless expression on his face as George then spoke up. "Percy's trying to say that people snort Floo Powder, Harry," he said with a grin on his face.

Percy shot George a glare. "I was trying to put it delicately, George!" he snapped. "I didn't wish to offend Harry when asking him his opinion on the matter!"

Harry's eyes wandered to Fleur and he was mesmerised by the bright sheen of her silver-blonde hair and the soft gleam of her sapphire blue eyes and those pouty lips. _Sweet Merlin, those lips!_ Harry could almost feel them against his own when Percy got his attention again.

"So, back to the matter, what is your opinion on Floo Powder abuse, Harry?" the former Head-boy of Hogwarts asked.

Harry sighed before giving a response. "Well, anyone who snorts Floo Powder is obviously a prat," he said with a dry chuckle because he certainly felt like a prat when he kissed Fleur.

Percy's head nodded up and down in agreement. "Yes! Quite so! I'm even drawing up a petition to present to the Wizengamot to outlaw Floo Powder abuse and make it punishable by authorities!" Percy then went into the long mundane and tedious details about the dangers of Floo Powder abuse and the petition he was writing up. About ten minutes into Percy's lecture, Harry made the excuse he had to use the lavatory and hurried inside the house.

Going into the house, Harry then sighed to himself as he sat on the bottom step of the stairs. _Why did Fleur have to be here?!_ He couldn't stop staring at her! He felt the mad urge to grab Fleur, kiss her like there was no tomorrow and forget all about Ginny! Sighing to himself, Harry called himself a prat and thought maybe he should snort Floo Powder because he felt like a prat at the thought of kissing Fleur.

The door then opened. Harry quickly stood to make it look as though he had just come back from the toilet. But he stopped dead when he saw that it was Fleur. For a long awkward moment, neither of them moved before Harry then spoke one word.

"Hi…"

Fleur sighed before speaking. "Harry, I wished to talk to you," she said slowly and uncertainly "We did not part in the best manner a few weeks ago," she added.

Harry slumped his shoulders before replying. "You can say that again," he mumbled weakly.

"I love Bill and I wish for us to be friends." Fleur had moved closer to Harry. "Can we still be friends?" she asked softly as she held out one delicate hand for Harry to take. Harry reached out and took Fleur's hand and pulled her against him and kissed her on the lips.

If Fleur was in the mood for being logical and rational she would've violently pulled away and slapped Harry. But it appeared she wasn't in the mood for being logical and rational and she began to kiss Harry back. Harry lost himself in the taste and feel of Fleur's soft satin rose lips and he felt Fleur slip her soft wet velvet tongue inside his mouth and he kissed her even harder.

Finally, after the need for oxygen became too great, the pair of them pulled away panting. Harry rested his forehead against Fleur's. Fleur relaxed into Harry's arms resting her head against his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I don't why I keep doing this!" Harry confessed sadly. Fleur smiled at him gently and said to him "We are fools, both of us," she whispered.

Harry leaned down to kiss Fleur again when a voice interrupted them "Excuse me, Mother want- am I interrupting something?"

Harry and Fleur both looked up to see Percy standing there with the most awkward look on his face looking at them.

"Percy!" Harry exclaimed "What are you doing here?" Harry's voice came out a little cracked sounding.

"Mother wanted to know whether you were finished with your plate," Percy said in a small voice.

"Oh, I am a _prat!_ I am the biggest prat in the world!" Harry stated and at that same moment, the bottom of his nose began to itch, and he rubbed it.

Percy cleared his throat and spoke "You can get help, Harry," he said.

 _Help for what? An uncontrollable urge to snog his fiancée's sister-in-law?_

"What?" Harry croaked.

"You can get help," Percy said slowly as though he were speaking to a simpleton. "While it is true I am pushing for your habit to become illegal, I don't want to see your life ruined," he added.

Fleur shot Harry a confused look. Harry then protested "Percy, it isn't anything like that!"

Percy then took on his most imperious _I-used-to-be-head-boy-so-respect-my-authority_ tone of voice "There is no need to lie to me, Harry! You were gone for a suspiciously long time and you called yourself a prat and you just scratched your nose!" he said. "Obviously my discussion of Floo Powder abuse awakened your craving and I sincerely apologise for that!" he declared. "I know a discreet Healer at St. Mungo's who can help you." he then said.

 _Merlin's balls..._ Percy thought he had a Floo powder addiction? Harry then thought that this could work out in his favour.

"You caught me, Percy!" Harry said throwing his hands in the air dramatically. "I tried to keep it a secret as best I could, but you caught me. Fleur was the only other who knew of my habit and was going to suggest a healer in France."

Fleur quickly caught on and said "Yes! I do not wish for Harry to ruin his life!"

"I would really appreciate it if you didn't tell Ginny or anyone else about my… 'habit'," Harry then said. "I'd like to tell them when I feel ready," he added.

"Certainly," replied Percy. "Shall we go back?" he offered.

The three of them then walked back to the picnic. Harry had to admit that walking with Percy and Fleur looked a lot better than walking back with just Fleur, even if it was Percy of all people. But then Percy's presence crushed any thoughts or temptations about kissing Fleur again. But Harry didn't feel any less awkward when he returned to the Weasleys and met Bill's eyes. Why did Bill have to look so dangerous this afternoon? It was as though he daring Harry to do something scandalous!

Come to think of it, he already _did_ do something scandalous. _Twice!_

"Are you alright, Harry?" Ginny asked him.

Before Harry could answer her, Percy gave a chuckle in the most awkward way possible and said, "Oh, he's alright, Ginny! Just so long as you keep your nose clean, right, Harry?" he said.

"Ha… yeah… right." Harry resisted the urge to hex Percy into next week.

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked in confusion.

"Nothing! Just a joke between me and Percy," Harry said quickly.

"Percy doesn't joke."

"He's trying, but he's just doing a bad job of it."

Percy let out an awkward titter and said, "Oh, Harry, this is why your habit is dangerous. It makes you say the most absurd things!" he tittered.

Harry then made a mental note to never tell Percy any legitimate secrets, _ever._ It was a good thing that he didn't know the real reason why Harry was alone with Fleur, or else the entire Weasley family would find out and picnic would be over. Harry could just picture Percy tittering in that cringe-worthy manner of his, as though he had learned to laugh from the worst teacher on earth and saying, "Do be careful now, Harry! You don't want your lips straying into claimed territory now, do you?" or "Oh, Harry! Have you been behaving inappropriately with anyone else's wife lately, have you? No? Good, I am exceedingly proud of you!"

After everyone finished eating and Mrs Weasley cleared up the picnic things, Harry managed to get Ron alone in the garden. Well, alone with all the gnomes running around, but Harry was pretty sure that gnomes didn't have any concept of infidelity and wouldn't judge him for what he was about to ask.

"Ron? Have you ever thought about kissing Fleur?" Harry asked in forced casualness.

"Oh, loads of times!" replied Ron.

"Really?" Harry looked at his best friend in surprise.

"Of course. Hard not to, isn't it?" Ron said. "You can't be a red-blooded man and look at Fleur without wanting to give her a good proper snogging," he added.

"Yeah," Harry agreed. He suddenly felt a lot better when Ron said. _Of course,_ he couldn't control himself when he was alone with Fleur. It was just human nature after all.

Ron then lowered his voice. "Don't tell anyone I said this, but as much as I love Hermione, if I ever did get the chance to snog Fleur, I'd do it in a heartbeat!" he whispered.

If Harry weren't engaged to Ginny or anyone else for that matter, he would've confided in Ron that he had snogged Fleur, but Harry was engaged to Ginny. And if he did tell Ron what happened between him and Fleur, Ron would throw a fit and curse him for cheating on his sister. Even it was with Fleur.

Harry then laughed and said, "I would too. Definitely."

"I'd bet even Percy would do it," Ron said. "We should dare him to one of these days, just to see if he will," he suggested.

"Sure," Harry said in a hollow voice. He didn't like the thought of anyone kissing Fleur, especially Percy who-

But that was stupid! Fleur was married to Bill and therefor did not belong to Harry. And it wasn't as if he cared or anything, because his constant urge to kiss Fleur was merely a natural reaction, brought on by the fact that Fleur was a quarter Veela and exuded a natural allure to any red-blooded male within a few feet from her.

"You know, she probably wouldn't mind if you did it," Ron suddenly said.

"Did what to who?"

"Fleur. She wouldn't mind if you kissed her."

 _No, she certainly wouldn't._ "What makes you say that?" Harry asked cautiously, keeping his eyes focused on a particular blade of grass.

"Well, she's always liked you more than the rest of us, hasn't she? Aside from Bill obviously. I mean, after you saved Gabrielle, you couldn't do anything wrong in her eyes," Ron replied.

"I suppose you're right," Harry mumbled.

"I wonder how much we could bribe Percy into snogging Fleur? As a joke, of course. Do you think he'd do it if we held his head boy badge for ransom? He still polishes it every now and then."

Harry then thought about making himself some tea and find an isolated corner away from all the Weasleys and their spouses. He could certainly do with some alone time away from everyone. Especially Fleur.

…

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED…**_

 **A/N: Phew! Finally! I got back to this after almost I think a year! I do apologise for the wait, but I've been busy with life, school, work and other stories. I will try to update this again soon, but it might be a little tricky as the original only has about three chapters, so I'll have to come up with some original material once the third chapter is done and that could take some time. And speaking of the original, some of you have said that I butchered this a little and did the original author a huge injustice, I do apologise for that, but hey, at least I didn't do a copy and paste job like that loser on this site who keeps copying and pasting other people's Harry Potter stories and keeps getting banned, seriously, what is that guy's deal anyway? But at least I can say that I didn't do a copy and paste job and try to take credit from the original author.**

 **And if you could keep me informed if that pathetic loser does copy and paste this or the original story, that would be much appreciated.**

 **So, drop a review if you liked what you saw and if you have any suggestions for original material for the fourth chapter, feel free to leave 'em in a review or PM the details to me and I'll see what I can work with.**

 **Be kind to one another,**

 **Angry lil' elf.**


	3. Chapter 3

Pardon My French

Chapter 3

…

A few weeks had passed since the Weasley family picnic and Harry barely had time to think about Fleur, especially since Percy owled him on a regular basis about his _condition._ Percy had sent numerous memos full of lectures on why floo powder abuse was dangerous and had continually asked Harry when he was going to tell Ginny about his _problem._ Ginny was getting a little suspicious about the constant stream of letters, but Harry told her that it was work related and that there was nothing to worry about.

But the fact that he and Percy both worked at the Ministry of Magic made it hard, and Harry couldn't sit down at his desk for an hour without receiving some letter from Percy that was full of pretentious advice that should be punishable by law. Harry was starting to think that Darl Magic was involved somehow. A humorous idea had entered Harry's head about locking Percy up for a few days on suspicion of Dark Magic. It was probably an abuse of power, but it would be very amusing. Ron would certainly get a laugh out of it.

Harry was sitting at his desk eating his lunch, trying not to stare at a pretty young secretary who had pale blonde hair that gave her a passing resemblance to Fleur, when who should show up in front of his desk was Percy sodding Weasley. Percy cleared his throat in a way that made Harry inwardly shiver, only one person could clear their throat in such an awkward manner that made one shudder at the sound. Ron had noticed Percy as well and said to his older brother, "Sod off, Percy! If this is another lecture about the safety of Auror equipment, we don't wanna hear it!" he snapped.

"It was about the safety and _regulation_ of Auror equipment," Percy corrected. "And no, this is not about that I wish to discuss. This is something Harry and I need to discuss."

Harry inwardly groaned in frustration. Did Percy wake up every morning thinking _Hmm, have I come up with a new way to make Harry's miserable? I'm sure he'll appreciate it immensely._ "What is it, Percy?" Harry asked dully.

"Have you read the memo I sent you named _Twelve reasons why floo powder abusers endanger the workplace_? I thoroughly enjoyed writing that one and I even sent a copy to Minister Shacklebolt," Percy said proudly.

Harry was relieved that Ron had chosen to put on some magical earmuffs the moment Percy began talking. "I did," Harry lied. "Very, uh, informative," he added.

"Why, thank you!" Percy puffed up like some proud ginger peacock. "One of my finest works, if I do say so myself. But as much as I enjoyed writing about the dangers of your habit, Harry, I believe it is time to make an assertive action," he said.

Harry's eyes had strayed the blond secretary who was quietly talking with her co-worker, when Percy's word distracted him. "Assertive action?" he repeated. "What does that mean?" he asked.

" _Assertive_ is an adjective that describes confident and positive behavior…" Percy began when Harry cut him off.

"No, I know what the word means, I just meant what assertive action are you talking about?"

"I'm glad you asked," said Percy. "I have scheduled for you an appointment with Senior Healer Stokeworth at St Mungo's. He expects you at five-fifteen precisely," he declared.

 _Precisely._ Harry wondered if anyone under the age of sixty, aside from Percy, used the word precisely in their everyday speech. Even Hermione didn't use that word. But that was the least of Harry's worries when he was now doomed to the Most Awkward Appointment in history in just a few short hours.

"Don't you think that's a little unnecessary?" Harry asked tiredly.

Percy glared at him sternly through his horn-rimmed glasses, his face saying _Push-me-any-further-and-you-will-be-submitted-to-an-hour-long-lecture-of-your-wrongdoings._ "Of course, it's necessary," he snapped. "You did read that memo I sent you, didn't you?" he demanded.

"I did," Harry lied.

"Then you understand the utmost importance of seeking medical care for your addiction. In case you have forgotten, you are engaged to my sister, Harry, and you are responsible for the safety of the wizarding community of Britain. I will be escorting you to the Healer's office to ensure your attendance."

Harry had stopped listening at the words "utmost importance." The pretty Fleur-like secretary had started laughing at something her co-worker had said, throwing her head back as she did, making her pale blonde hair dance around her shoulders. Harry realized he couldn't up this act any longer; he was going to have to tell Percy the truth about what happened at the picnic.

Ron was still wearing his earmuffs, but Harry lowered his voice anyway. "Percy, I haven't been entirely honest with you," he said quietly.

Percy twitched uncomfortably at that. He hated dishonesty as much as rule-breaking, insubordination and wrinkles in his perfectly smooth robes and he stared at Harry sternly.

"I'm not actually addicted to Floo Powder," Harry began. "I've never touched the stuff at all," he added.

"Denial is a step in the wrong direction, Harry, and…" Percy began to say but Harry continued on.

"I was cheating on Ginny with Fleur," Harry interrupted. "I was kissing her while everyone was outside at the picnic, and I was about to kiss her again when you walked in," he said.

Percy blinked. He coughed and blinked again, before adjusting his glasses and cracked the most awkward smile on his face. "Oh, Harry, that is the most preposterous cover-story I've ever heard in my life," he said. "Do you honestly expect me to believe that you engaging in inappropriate, extra-marital behaviour with your future sister-in-law?" he asked.

Harry just looked at Percy in disbelief and he remembered an old saying, _Sometimes the truth is the hardest to believe._ And that saying appeared to be true in this case.

"Didn't you read the memo I sent you yesterday? The one titled _The Seven Most Successful Steps For Recovery For An Addict Who Lacks Clear Initiative_? Admitting you have a problem is the first step, Harry. Ever since I caught you at the Burrow, you've failed to take heed of my advice and you've deluded yourself into believe that you're having an affair with my brother's wife, hence why you're reluctant to see someone about your real problem."

Merlin's Beard! What was it going to take for Percy to understand the truth? Was he going to have to summon Fleur and snog her right in front of Percy?

On second thought, that didn't sound too bad. Except it was bad, it was a horrible idea and he should not be thinking about it, or Fleur at all! Fleur was partially the reason Harry was in this mess with Percy right now.

"Alright… fine…" Harry said in mock defeat, although Percy would never pick up on that tone of voice. "I admit I have a problem," he conceded.

"Excellent! Remember, five-fifteen precisely," Percy said before turning around and walking out of the Auror Office with the gait of someone extremely pleased with himself.

Ron had finally removed his earmuffs. "Finally! I thought he was never gonna leave," he muttered. "What did he talk about anyway? Safety of Auror equipment?" he asked Harry.

"Something like that," Harry replied.

Five-fifteen, _precisely, of course,_ rolled around sooner than Harry would've liked and Percy was waiting outside the office to escort Harry to the office of Senior Healer Stokeworth, lecturing Harry all the while in his most boring sleep-inducing tone as he did so. Harry nearly fell asleep as he did so, but they soon reached Healer Stokeworth's office, just in time for Harry to wipe the glazed look on his face, only to then stare like an idiot.

Merlin's eyebrows.

Merlin's great _buggering_ eyebrows!

Seated in the office of Healer Stokeworth, an old man with bushy grey eyebrows and pursed up lips worthy of Aunt Petunia, was Fleur in all her silvery-haired and tantalizing glory. Harry didn't know if he should hex Percy, tear his hair out, or grab Fleur and run off into the sunset with her like a maniac.

Harry settled for looking uncomfortable and unsettled and asked Percy, "Uh, Percy? Why is, er, Fleur here?"

"Percy invited me," Fleur said with a smile that made Harry feel faint.

"Since Fleur is the only person, besides myself and Healer Stokeworth, who knows of your addiction, I thought it best if she were here," Percy said. "George and Angelina agreed to watch Victoire," he added.

"Oh," Harry grunted. He was now convinced this was all some plot by the universe to ruin his life.

"So, Mr Potter, how long have you been using?" Healer Stokeworth asked sounding like an older version of Percy.

"Using what?" Harry asked dumbly.

"The Floo Powder, young man, how long have you been using Floo Powder?" Stokeworth asked.

"His mind has been addled, Healer Stokeworth," Percy said quickly with a shake of his head. "My deepest apologies," he added. Harry wondered if he would get into trouble putting a silencing charm on Percy. Probably.

"Only a few weeks," Fleur said answering/lying for Harry. "it is not a serious case," she added giving Harry a look saying that she knew how he felt about this.

"Every case is a serious one, Mrs Weasley," Stokeworth said sternly. "This is not a matter to treat lightly," he added. "Now, Mr Potter, what have you been doing to try and curb your addiction?" he asked.

"Erm… I've been flying around on my broomstick a lot," Harry said making something up on the spot. "And drinking butterbeer," he added.

Stokeworth's bushy eyebrows raised in alarm. "I hope you haven't been drinking and flying, Mr Potter! Although Butterbeer is non-alcoholic, it has been proven to cause broomstick crashes if consumed in large quantities!" he said.

"Indeed!" Percy quickly agreed. "I've been trying to get the international Quidditch teams to ban Butterbeer consumption among players, but it remains an uphill battle, I'm sad to say."

" _Mon dieu,"_ Fleur said under her breath, rolling her eyes.

The rest of the appointment was even more excruciating than an OWL exam as Stokeworth tutted and made rapid movements with his eyebrows as he questioned/interrogated Harry on his _addiction_ in great detail. Luckily Harry had spent years making up fake predictions in Trelawney's classes and Fleur put her occasional input in when Harry couldn't think of something. Stokeworth then examined Harry physically, which was even more awkward with Fleur in the room, but Harry knew some handy non-verbal spells to cheat at the physical examination.

"Well, Mr Potter," Stokeworth finally said after raising his eyebrows for the hundredth time. "Based on this appointment, I'm giving you this prescription of medicinal potion and an appointment card for the support group which meets every Sunday evenings at six o'clock."

"Thanks," Harry muttered taking the prescription from Stokeworth.

Percy smoothed out his robes and said, "If you need an escort back home," he began to say to Harry when Fleur jumped in.

"There is no need, I will take Harry home myself," she said quickly. Harry had opened his mouth to protest but no words came out.

"Very well," Percy said stiffly. "If anything happens, I want you to contact me immediately," he added before turning and leaving.

Harry was then left all alone with Fleur, which could be a good thing, or a bad thing. Or both. As they reached the apartment Harry shared with Ginny, they found the place was empty with a note on the kitchen bench from Ginny saying that she had gone off to do some shopping.

"What a horrible old healer," Fleur complained as Harry read the note. "Or a horrible old codger, as you English say," she said. "And Percy will be exactly like in thirty years. Or twenty," she added.

"More like five years at this rate," Harry said with a laugh. It was a pity that Fleur and Ginny disliked each other so much, when they had a knack for describing people in unflattering terms.

Fleur was laughing now as well. "Yes, probably five years at this rate," she said with a giggle.

Then they both stared at each other awkwardly. "I suppose this is where we start kissing each other uncontrollably, apologise afterwards and not see each other for days after?" Harry asked.

"Don't be silly," Fleur said softly. "I love Bill," she whispered quietly.

"And I love Ginny, but I also like to snog you and I don't know why," Harry said.

"I don't know why either," Fleur said. "I have kissed you on the cheek many times and felt nothing, but it is different when we snog." She frowned and started chuckling. "What an ugly, terrible word," she giggled.

"But you like snogging. And you like snogging me too, don't you?" Harry asked.

"Then what do we do?"

"Well, we could either talk this out like reasonable adults, or find a nice sofa."

They succeeded in acting like reasonable adults for a moment, before they crashed together on the couch, snogging each other like they hadn't seen each other in years. And to Harry, who missed the feeling of Fleur's lips on his own, it felt like it had been _years._ He enjoyed kissing Fleur for five minutes, before realising that he was in his own home, on his own sofa, where he had kissed Ginny just this morning.

And he didn't feel guilty. Not exactly. But it was definitely unsettling to know he had lost his self-control so quickly in his own home. But that loss of self-control felt wonderful and he would like to lose it again.

"I don't want to wait days before I see you again," Harry said to Fleur. "Let's meet somewhere tomorrow, it'll be Saturday," he whispered.

"Bring little Teddy over tomorrow," Fleur replied as she kissed Harry feverishly. "He can play with Victoire," she said.

"That's a great…"

"Harry? Are you home?" came Ginny's voice from the front door.

 _Bollocking banshees!_ Ginny had come back! Fleur apparated so fast, Harry didn't have time to kiss her goodbye. But he supposed that was for the best, so he just lay on the couch, waiting for Ginny to appear.

"I'm in the living room," Harry called out. "Tired. Rough day at work," he quickly said.

Ginny walked in carrying some bags of Quidditch supplies and kissed Harry on the forehead. For one terrifying moment, Harry wondered if Ginny had somehow sensed Fleur's former presence, and if she did she would hex Harry within an inch of his life. He wouldn't be able to walk for days.

But that was too kind. If Ginny had found out that Fleur had been on her sofa just moments before, kissing her fiancé, she would _castrate_ Harry. And then Harry would never be able to father any children and name them after the dead people in his life like he had dreamed for years. Albus-Severus had a nice ring to it, but Ginny said it was awful, which would give her even more reason to castrate Harry.

"Have you had dinner yet?" Ginny asked Harry, smiling brightly as she did.

"Erm, no," replied Harry. Perhaps Albus-Severus would exist after all, he thought. "Have you?" he asked.

"No, but I'll prepare something soon, after I put my quidditch stuff away," Ginny said. "You'll help me train this weekend, won't you? I've got a big game coming up," she added.

"Sure," Harry said instantly as he watched Ginny walk away and he wondered if he had hurried into his engagement a little too soon. He didn't want to end up like Remus and marry a little too late, but he wondered if he and Ginny shouldn't have waited another year before getting married. Or two years. Or three.

Or maybe Harry should get his head checked because snogging Fleur so many times had clearly scrambled his brains. He didn't need to snort floo powder when snogging Fleur was equally as addictive and dangerous, but Harry had a feeling that quitting Fleur would be a lot harder than quitting Floo Powder.

If he had know that snogging Fleur would lead to this, he would never have gone to Victoire's birthday party.

 _TO BE CONTINUED…_

 **A/N: there, after a long time and making everyone wait, I've finally gotten the third chapter of this story up and I deeply apologise that I made everyone wait on this, I've been busy with a lot of things and real life has gotten in the way of things, as it usually does. But, at least I got something out for you all to read.**

 **To answer a review from a guest about the original story this is based on, I did copy and change some bits, and I'm completely honest about that, so I apologise if my copying of the original story has upset anyone. But I can freely tell you that I got permission from the original author to copy this story, so I can safely say that I am not like that plagiarist troll on this site with the finger puppet accounts and who shamelessly copies and pastes other people's hard work and tries to take credit for it. Seriously, what is that guy's problem? Can he not come up with anything of his own to post? And if you could all warn me if the guy copies and pastes this story here, it would be much appreciated. The only way we can beat this guy, is if we all band together to take him down.**

 **In other news, I've recently publish a Game of Thrones/Kingdom Hearts story titled Kingdom Hearts: Fire & Blood and I've set up a voting poll of a list of potential romance options for the character I'm using in the story, Aegon VI Targaryen/Young Griff. So, feel free to vote on the poll and read the story if you have the time, I'd greatly appreciate some reviews on it, as well as on this one.**

 **That's about it from me, so leave a review if you like what you saw and if there's anything you want to see in future chapters, but let's keep it reasonable, okay?**

 **Be kind to one another,**

 **Angry lil' elf.**


End file.
